happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad''' is the third character addition to Happy Wheels. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. His son is also controllable, for Irresponsible Dad was the first Dual Playable Character added to the game. He wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy's, a turquoise shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black sneakers and white socks. His child wears an orange shirt, green shorts and red sneakers with white socks. Jim has not given a specific name specified for the child, although it is most assumed his name is to be Timmy, or Jimmy after the creator's name, Jim Bonacci. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Dad and child *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject child *Space - Brake *C - Toggle camera view between father and child '''Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab * Glitches *His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the child dies, multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the 'ABOUT' section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms get broken for no apparent reason. The moments before this happens, arm twitching and jolting are noticable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *There are blood stains from where the character(s) die while resetting a certain level. *If you eject the child and throw him out of his seat and crush his torso, restarting the level or watching the replay will cause the child to scream or moan. Trivia *Irresponsible Dad is a popular choice for a forced character. He is the most forced character, right next to Segway Guy. *Irresponsible Dad is known for his maneuverability to 'fly' if enough skill is used. This can be achieved by holding the Up Arrow Key while rapidly tapping the Left and Right Arrow Keys back-to-back at the right time. *He is noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bikes front wheel. This is due to the back wheel pushing weight forward. *Irresponsible Dad makes the cry, "Damn it!", if his child is killed. He may also scream: Ooh God! , if he broken in half. *The father is often called "Jason", although this has no known relation to Jason Schymick. *The dad seems to wear a helmet on his head while his son doesn't. This could be one of many signs why he's called the irresponsible dad. *He along with Wheelchair Guy is the only two characters who can talk while the others (including his child) just scream and moan. *His son makes a cameo appearance in Divine Intervention. He is the little demon boy with the helmet on. Although, this is NOT confirmed by Jim. Also in Divine Intervention he is wearing Blue Shorts not Green ones like he does in Happy Wheels. The demon boy is also wearing a helmet in Divine Intervention. *Depending on how many times the actual character is killed, after restarting a certain level, the Irresponsible Dad's son makes gagging noises. *The first dual-playable character Slideshow BMX Park 2.png ET.png|Pity Irresponsible Dad doesn't have a basket with an alien inside. FatherOfTheYear.PNG|Certain death? Throw child. Fuckya.png Happywheels.png HoldoN.png|Someone might be needing a neck brace. Itresputable daywid.png LAW.png Long spineHW.png Noneedforcollege.png RUN.png Smash o GIFSoup.com (1).gif Irr.png H.jpg Theoffice.png Badge-edit-3.png Badge-edit-0.png HappyWheels-2.jpg|The HW shirt design features Irresponsible Dad. T shirt ad.png Somuchgore.png Happy Wheels.jpg Fuidyh.jpg 2011-08-04_1323.png 2011-08-04_1348.png 2011-08-04_1401.png 2011-08-04_1347.png IrrisponsibleDad_by_LucDys.png Category:Characters Category:Dual Characters